


Rumors

by pairatime



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 12:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4665789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/pseuds/pairatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike over hears some rumors about him and Harvey and then he can’t stop thinking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rumors

He heard them every day.

At first it just “golden boy” or “chosen one” from Gregory or Michelle, often to his face. That was okay, he was lucky and he knew it. He was working personally with Harvey Specter, one of the best in the city (and given what city they were in that meant the world) so some jealousy was fine, expected even. So it was fine. At first…

Then came the Malarial Case, not that it was the Malarial Case’s fault really, but if he hadn’t needed forty three different motions filed in one day he wouldn’t have been carrying two hundred and twenty three sheets of paper, separated but not stapled because copier wasn’t working right and he didn’t know how to change what printer it printed from after it started printer. So he was carrying all forty three different motions when he almost dropped them and had to stop to try and keep them from falling all over the hall when he heard them.

He hadn’t even known he was outside the break room until then. Until he started hearing them talk about how great he must be at giving Harvey head. That he must be a great lay to get Harvey to tell Louis to back off and stop giving him extra work. And how he had to have slept with Tom Keller to have gotten him as a client so fast. 

The worst part was he could place each and every voice, sometimes his ability was just a curse because his fellow associates; that was one thing, but a Partner? It may have only been one of the joiner Partners but…did everyone think he and Harvey were trading favors? And just how did they think he gave Harvey head under his desk when clients were in the room? Have they seen his desk or his office? There was no privacy at all.

But then that day outside the break room was like a watershed. Now he seemed to hear the comments everywhere. Just one or two words and if he hadn’t overhead other parts he wouldn’t have gotten them. Like desk boy, he’s heard that one before and he thought it meant how much of Harvey’s paper work he did, but now he knew better. It wasn’t the above desk work they were talking about. 

And the looks, whenever he was with Harvey it seemed like all eyes were on them. While conversations would stop the moment they entered the room but Harvey never seemed to notice, no it was beneath him and it was really. 

He tried to do the same, just ignore it. He could be the better man. He knew he was earning everything thing he got, Harvey knew it. Why did he care that they thought. They didn’t matter so he could put it out of his mind. Pretend it wasn’t happening, pretend he didn’t hear the comments. Pretend the comments weren’t giving him ideas.

Because they weren’t, not really. He wasn’t finding himself wondering that Harvey looked like under that suit. Wonder what Harvey smelled like up close. Wonder what Harvey would taste like. He wasn’t, at first.

So really when it happened it wasn’t his fault. It was theirs, all their fault that he had to know that Harvey tasted like. So when a client opened the door without looking and sent him tumbling to the floor by way of Harvey and Harvey’s lips were so close to his…well there was a reason the first word he blurted out was rumors even if it hadn’t made much sense at the time.


End file.
